Winx Club - Episode 326
' A New Beginning' (The Final Battle in the Nickelodeon dub) is the final episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the catastrophes that befell in the Magic Dimension due to the Spell of the Elements, Musa, Flora, and Aisha patrol the charred remains of the forest caused by the magic fire, finding almost no signs of life. Aisha suggests to Flora that they use a dual convergence of their joint powers, which restores the forest. Then, Musa plays a melody with her flute to summon the animals, who are instantly grateful to see that their home has been restored. Meanwhile, back at Alfea, as the Witches of Cloudtower aid the Alfea students in rebuilding the School for Fairies, Bloom is deep in thought with the worry that Valtor may still be alive, while at Red Fountain, during a search-and-rescue mission, the Specialists are suddenly ambushed and kidnapped by Valtor himself - all of them, except for Helia, who is ordered by the evil wizard to relay a message to the Winx girls: Meet him on Andros for one last battle, or the other Specialists will have to pay the price. While the girls know that it's a trap, they all agree that the safety of their boyfriends must come first, so they all head for Andros, joined by Helia and Nabu. Once arriving on Andros, the group discovers that Valtor has re-activated the Spell of the Elements, as they all discover Timmy trapped in a wind funnel. Tecna sends the rest of the group through several transporter portals to split up and search for Valtor while she concentrates on saving Timmy. Meanwhile, Stella must hold back a deluge of water to keep herself and Brandon from drowning, Musa must free Riven from a statuesque state, and Bloom must brave a wall of fire to save Sky. Meanwhile, in an abandoned cave filled with empty dungeon cells, Aisha, Flora, Helia and Nabu discovers the rest of the Specialists trapped in a lone cell, and all become confused when they found Timmy with them, as they had just seen him up on the surface. As Aisha and Flora summon their Enchantix powers so they can free the others, the impostor Specialists drop their disguises. Before too long, Tecna finds herself battling a wind monster, Stella a water monster, Musa a creature of pure earth, and Bloom a fire creature. All four of them use their best attacks, but it seems that these Element Monsters cannot be beaten, until Bloom uses her Dragon Fury attack to track Valtor and knock him out. This breaks his concentration and destroys all four Element Monsters. As Valtor lies unconscious, he is suddenly greeted in Limbo by the three Ancient Witches, who berate him for failure after failure to conquer the Magical Dimension, as he let his lust for power get the better of him. They trap him within his own Dark seal and transform him permanently into his bestial form, but before he can step through the portal and carry out his guardians' orders to destroy all of Magix, he is confronted by Aisha and Flora. They attack him, with no success. Then, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna arrive and launch a Convergence attack on the beast, again, without success. Bloom informs the girls that there may be a way to beat Valtor; there was a spell she'd learned on Pyros while she trained with Maia and Buddy, but she needs some time to prepare herself. As if on cue, the Specialists arrive, and Helia restrains Valtor with his wrist cables. This gives Bloom the chance she needs, and she chants a spell to allow the essence of her Dragon Flame to locate the essence of Valtor. As Bloom falls unconscious, her spirit enters Valtor's bestial body, locating the Dark essence of his Dragon Flame. She uses Dragon Energy to weaken him, but ends up reverting him to his human form. Valtor tries to persuade Bloom to join forces with him so they could destroy the Ancient Witches, because, he claimed, it was the only way Bloom could find out the truth about Oritel and Marion, but she adamantly refuses his offer and uses her Fairy Dust to extinguish his fire. This destroys Valtor once and for all before Bloom's essence reunites with her body a moment later. At the traditional end-of-the-school-term party, Faragonda explains to Bloom that, although her Enchantix powers are still incomplete, she feels that Bloom is ready to complete her quest as the heiress of Domino by beginning the search for her birth parents, Oritel and Marion. Major Events *Valtor is revealed to be alive, and lures the Winx Club into a trap by kidnapping the Specialists. *Bloom must use the skills she learned on Pyros to defeat Valtor. *Valtor is destroyed by Bloom, who later looks forward to rescue her birth parents. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Flora *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Nabu *Valtor *Ancestral Witches *Ms. Faragonda *Ms. Griffin *Kiko *Element Monsters **Wind Monster (took the form of Timmy) **Water Monster (took the form of Brandon) **Earth Monster (took the form of Riven) **Fire Monster (took the form of Sky) Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Vasthy Mompoint as Aisha *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sean Schemmel as Valtor Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustinoas Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Mistakes *After Flora and Aisha used a convergence, Musa's wings are missing. *In the RAI English dub, while Tecna is fighting Timmy her mouth is moving but she isn't saying anything. Trivia *At the end the fireworks form the picture of Bloom's birth parents in the sky. *When this episode was aired on 4Kids TV, it was advertised as the show's series finale because it initially was, but the show was renewed for a fourth season due to its popularity, which premiered in Italy on April 15, 2009. 4Kids, however, did not get a chance to dub it due to Nickelodeon acquiring the rights to dub it and air it, which they did from May 6, 2012 to July 29, 2012. *When Bloom used her Fairy Dust to destroy Valtor in the Rai English version, the background music used for the scene was the same music when Aisha earned her Enchantix (Episode 306). *Valtor most likely has survived, since only the Water Stars can extinguish the Dragon Flame. However, his fate, like that of both Darkar and the Wizards of Black the Circle, is unknown. What likely made the difference, however, is that Bloom extinguished his flame from within rather than outside. *This is the last time the series Enchantix song is played. Season 4 plays a shortened Enchantix song from the first movie. *In the RAI version, Bloom destroys Valtor by extinguishing his flame with Fairy Dust. In the 4Kids version, she uses the fairy dust upon entering Valtor, but this only removes the Ancient Witches' spell on him, and she destroys him by using Dragon Fire Fury to defeat and extinguish his Dragon Fire. Videos Rai Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon